Графен/Получение
Существует несколько способов для получения графена, которые можно разделить на три большие группы. Это разделение произвольно, но позволяет разграничить полученный графен по качеству. К первой группе относятся механические методы получения графена, основной из которых механическое отшелушивание (или расщепление mechanical cleavage), который к настоящему моменту (2009 год) не имеет аналогов для производства больших образцов с размером вплоть до ~1 мм пригодных для транспортных и оптических измерений. Ко второй группе методов относят химические методы, когда графит интеркалируется кислотами, а потом расщепляется ультразвуком. Эти методы отличаются большим процентом выхода материала — их возможности ограничиваются тоннами, но малыми размерами плёнок ~10-1000 нм. Химические методы приспособлены для промышленного производства. Впрочем этот недостаток преодолён. К последней группе относятся методы роста на различных подложках и метод термического разложения SiC подложки, благодаря которым можно вырастить плёнки графена неоднородные по толщине. Механические методы left|thumb|Рис. 1. Кусочки тонких слоёв графита, полученные в процессе отшелушивания, на поверхности липкой ленты. Механическое расщепление графита при помощи липкой ленты применяется для подготовки образцов с чистой поверхностью для калибровки сканирующего туннельного и атомно силового микроскопов. Начиная с 2004 года механическое расщепление высокоориентированного пиролитического графита или киш-графитаZhang Y.et. al. «Experimental observation of the quantum Hall effect and Berry’s phase in graphene» Nature 438, 201 (2005) привело к возможности создания плёнок графена вплоть до ~100 мкм.Kuzmenko A. B. cond-mat/0810.2400 или даже до ~1 мм., но это зависит во многом от удачи. Образцы графита должны иметь хорошее качество и содержать слои с большой площадью. Метод механического расщепления до примитивности прост. Сначала подготавливают тонкую пластину графита,которую помещают на липкую ленту и потом складывают ленту вдвое. Разводя концы ленты легко получить два кусочка графита на ленте. Повторяя этот процесс несколько раз, пока не будет получен достаточно тонкий слой (среди многих плёнок могут попадаться и однослойные). После расщепления скотч с тонкими плёнками графита прижимают к подложке окисленного кремния. Часть плёнок прилипает к подложек, хотя при этом трудно получить плёнку определённого размера и формы в фиксированных частях подложки.Novoselov, K. S. et al. «Two-dimensional atomic crystals», PNAS 102, 10451 (2005) В настоящее время основная часть образцов для транспортных измерений изготавливается таким образом. Альтернативный метод предложен в работеHuc V., et. al. Large and flat graphene flakes produced by epoxy bonding and reverse exfoliation of highly oriented pyrolytic graphite Nanotechnology 19, 455601 (2008) Препринт. Метод заключается в том, что окисленную подложку кремния покрывают эпоксидным клеем (в работе использовался слой толщиной ~10 мкм) и тонкую пластинку графита прижимают к клею при помощи пресса. После удаления графитовой пластинки с помощью липкой ленты на поверхности клея остаются области с графеном и графитом. Толщину графита определяли с помощью комбинационного рассеяния света и атомно-силовым микроскопом измеряли шероховатость графена, которая оказалась равной всего 0.16 нм (в два раза меньше шероховатости графена на подложке кремнияIshigami M. et. al. Atomic Structure of Graphene on SiO2 Nano Lett., 7', 1643, (2007) ). В статьеChen J.-H. ''et. al. Printed Graphene Circuits Adv. Mater. '''19, 3623 (2007) Препринт предложен метод печати графеновых электрических схем (ранее этот метод использовался для печати тонкоплёночных транзисторов на основе нанотрубок и для органической электроники.Hines D. R. et. al. Nanotransfer printing of organic and carbon nanotube thin-film transistors on plastic substrates Appl. Phys. Lett. 86, 163101 (2005) Hines D. R. et. al. Transfer printing methods for the fabrication of flexible organic electronics Appl. Phys. 101, 024503 (2007) ). Сам процесс печати состоит из последовательного переноса с подложки Si/SiO2 золотых контактов, графена и наконец диэлектрика (PMMA) с металлическим затвором на прозрачную подложку из полиэтилентерефталата (ПЭТФ) предварительно нагретую выше температуры размягчения до 170°C, благодаря чему контакты, вдавливались в ПЭТФ, а графен приобретает хороший контакт с материалом подложки. При таком методе нанесения графена подвижность не становится меньше, хотя и появляется заметная асимметрия между электронной (μe=10000 см2В-1с-1) и дырочной (μh=4000 см2В-1с-1) областями проводимости. Этот метод пригоден для нанесения графена на любую подложку пригодную, в частности, для оптических измерений. Химические методы left|thumb|Рис. 2. Слои [[интеркалированный графит|интеркалированного графита можно легко отделить друг от другаShioyama H. Cleavage of graphite to graphene J. Mat. Sci. Lett. 20, 499—500 (2001)]] Кусочки графена также можно приготовить из графита, используя химические методы''Solution Properties of Graphite and Graphene'' Sandip Niyogi, Elena Bekyarova, Mikhail E. Itkis, Jared L. McWilliams, Mark A. Hamon, and Robert C. Haddon J. Am. Chem. Soc.; 2006; 128(24) pp 7720 — 7721; (Communication) . Для начала микрокристаллы графита подвергаются действию смеси серной и соляной кислот. Графит окисляется, и на краях образца появляются карбоксильные группы графена. Их превращают в хлориды при помощи тионилхлорида. Затем под действием октадециламина в растворах тетрагидрофурана, тетрахлорметана и дихлорэтана они переходят в графеновые слои толщиной 0,54 нм. Этот химический метод не единственный, и, меняя органические растворители и химикаты, можно получить нанометровые слои графитаBunch J. S. et al. Coulomb Oscillations and Hall Effect in Quasi-2D Graphite Quantum Dots Nano Lett. 5', 287 (2005) Li X. ''et. al. Highly conducting graphene sheets and Langmuir-Blodgett films Nature Nanotechnology '''3, 538 (2008) Hernandez Y. et. al. High-yield production of graphene by liquid-phase exfoliation of graphite Nature Nanotech. 3', 563 (2008) В статьяхStankovich S. ''et al. «Stable aqueous dispersions of graphitic nanoplatelets via the reduction of exfoliated graphite oxide in the presence of poly(sodium 4-styrenesulfonate)», J. Mater. Chem. '''16, 155 (2006) Stankovich S. et al. «Graphene-based composite materials», Nature 442, 282 (2006) описан ещё один химический метод получения графена, встроенного в полимерную матрицу. Эпитаксия и разложение Следует упомянуть ещё два метода: радиочастотное плазмохимическое осаждение из газовой фазы ( )Wang J. J. et. al. Free-standing subnanometer graphite sheets Appl. Phys. Lett. 85, 1265 (2004) , рост при высоком давлении и температуре ( )Parvizi F., et. al. Graphene Synthesis via the High Pressure — High Temperature Growth Process Micro Nano Lett., 3', 29 (2008) Препринт. Из этих методов только последний можно использовать для получения плёнок большой площади. РаботыRollings E. ''et. al. Synthesis and characterization of atomically thin graphite films on a silicon carbide substrate J. Phys. Chem. Solids '''67, 2172 (2006) Hass J. et. al. Highly ordered graphene for two dimensional electronics Appl. Phys. Lett. 89, 143106 (2006) посвящёны получению графена, выращенного на подложках карбида кремния SiC(0001). Графитовая плёнка формируется при термическом разложении поверхности подложки SiC (этот метод получения графена гораздо ближе к промышленному производству), причём качество выращенной плёнки зависит от того, какая стабилизация у кристалла: C''-стабилизированная или ''Si-стабилизированная поверхность — в первом случае качество плёнок выше. В работахBerger, C. et al. «Electronic Confinement and Coherence in Patterned Epitaxial Graphene», Science 312, 1191 (2006) J. Hass et. al. Why Multilayer Graphene on 4H-SiC(000-1) Behaves Like a Single Sheet of Graphene Phys. Rev. Lett. 100, 125504 (2008). та же группа исследователей показала, что, несмотря на то, что толщина слоя графита составляет больше одного монослоя, в проводимости участвует только один слой в непосредственной близости от подложки, поскольку на границе SiC-C из-за разности работ выхода двух материалов образуется нескомпенсированный заряд. Свойства такой плёнки оказались эквивалентны свойствам графена. Графен можно вырастить на металлических подложках рутенияSutter P. W. et. al. Epitaxial graphene on ruthenium Nature Mat. 7', 406 (2008) и иридияN’Diaye A. T. ''et. al. Structure of epitaxial graphene on Ir(111) New J. Phys. '''10, 043033 (2008) . Другие методы Если кристалл пиролитического графита и подложку поместить между электродами, то, как показано в работе Sidorov A. N. et al.,Electrostatic deposition of graphene Nanotechnology 18, 135301 (2007) , можно добиться того, что кусочки графита с поверхности, среди которых могут оказаться плёнки атомарной толщины, под действием электрического поля могут перемещаться на подложку окисленного кремния. Для предотвращения пробоя (между электродами прикладывали напряжение от 1 до 13 кВ) между электродами также помещали тонкую пластину слюды. Некоторая комбинация механического метода (графитовым стержнем пишут по поверхности подложки кремния, оставляя плёнки при разрушении) и последующего высокотемпературного отжига (~1100 K) использована для получения тонких слоёв графита вплоть до однослойных плёнокBanerjee A. and Grebel H. Depositing graphene films on solid and perforated substrates Nanotechnology 19, 365303 (2008) . Примечания Категория:Графен